PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT A solid, supportive administrative team allows a network to run smoothly by providing support for meetings; developing and maintaining a platform for sharing documents; and ensuring communication is consistently provided to all members of the Network. The Duke/VUMC TIC provides administrative support to the Trial Innovation Network (TIN) to allow all of the TIN members including, TIC, RIC, CTSAs and NCATS to focus on the work that needs to occur for evaluating and testing innovative ideas and methods in clinical research.